Blind Hatred
by CaptainHolopainen
Summary: Aragorn finds himself alone in the wilderness and blind. He is found by Elladan and Elladan. Tormented by his blindness, Aragorn fears for his place with the Rangers, and of losing Arwen. But soon finds more he can do with his disability...
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: **Aragorn finds himself alone in the woods and blind. He is found by Elladan and Elrohir and returned to Rivendell. He delves deeper into torment at thinking he will lose his place as Captain of the Rangers and lose Arwen. But he can do much more with his disability, and discovers who betrayed him to the Orcs in the first place...

**DISCLAIMER: **All characters are created by J.R.R.Tolkien, not myself, so I do not own them... (Though I wouldn't mind owning Aragorn:P)

**AUTHOR NOTES: **Hey, guys! I've written a few fanfix now and this one is presently incomplete, but I hope you like it when it's done! Reviews are fully appreciated!! Thankies!!

**Blind Hatred.**

**Chapter 1**

_Footsteps. A heartbeat. _Aragorn knew he had opened his eyes. But why was it that he remained in darkness? His heart beat had grown stronger with the passing moments. Each sound that touched his ears was far more surpassing than he had imagined. Finally finding the strength in himself to sit up, Aragorn forced his arms behind him to help himself up, yet his shoulders were stiff and painful. He felt around, hoping that night had befallen him. The rough bark of a tree brushed his fingertips, and dewy grass soaked through his mud-splattered trousers. He rubbed his eyes, hoping that he would ease the darkness but did not prevail.

He sniffed. The air didn't smell that of fresh night time moisture, but of a dry yet cold morning. His heart beginning to race, Aragorn fearfully felt his face. No cloth covered his eyes. So why couldn't he see? Something had dried to his chiselled cheeks. Balancing himself with the tree, he cautiously took a step forward. He held onto each tree he passed, Anduril in his other hand. He surely couldn't have been far from home. He had only been hunting venison to feed himself while he journeyed back to Rivendell. However his journey seemed to take longer and the air about the place was far from comforting.

He paused. Footsteps were fast approaching behind him. His heart beat rose again. He tried to steady his breathing. The beings did not smell of Orc, but indeed of something sweeter. As their presence edged closer, Aragorn flailed his sword hand around, hoping to ward off any that neared him. A hand gripped his wrist.

" I bade that you leave me be!" cried Aragorn, fighting to free himself from the grip.

" Strider! Be still, mellon nin. It is Elladan and Elrohir," soothed Elrohir.

" 'Ro? 'Dan? Where are you?"

" Do you not see us, mellon nin? We are beside you," answered Elladan.

" You lie!"

" Aragorn, please. Let us tend to you." Aragorn slid Anduril back into the scabbard on his belt so that it hung from one lean hip. He sighed. Elrohir and Elladan took Aragorn's arms and eased him down into the grass by the tree roots.

" What was your cause for being here, mellon nin?" asked Elrohir as he opened his pack and neatly laid out his herbs on the grass before him.

" I was returning to you. My heart is weary from much toil."

" Toil?" asked Elladan as he started a fire and put a bowl of water over it to boil.

" Foul, stinking Orcs chose to intercept my path. I do not recall every inch of detail, but I do remember minding my own business, my bow and arrow ready in arms to catch venison for supper. It was as if they came from nowhere."

_Flashback_

A certain drug induced headache had fallen upon his mind, making his eyes feel heavy and sore. His shoulders had cramped. When he finally felt like he could open his eyes, Aragorn looked down at his ankles which had been tightly bound with rope. He knew then that his wrists were too. He looked around the dank chamber in which he sat in, where only a small glow from the moonlight cast itself on the cold stone floor in which he sat. He dared not speak. He simply rested the back of his head against the wall, his long dark hair glistening with cold sweat. He closed his eyes, hoping that he could will away his headache.

The door crashed open and an Orc stepped inside, its knife held in two hands. Aragorn looked straight up at it, his heart beat racing. It crouched down before him and tied a dirty rag between his teeth. Aragorn fought against his bonds and tried to push the gag from his mouth with his tongue. The Orc pinned him against the wall and fished into its pockets…

_End of flashback_

Elladan could not move for the shock burdening him in the moment. Elrohir took Aragorn's hands and grimly crushed two Athelas leaves between them and dropped them into the bowl of hot water. The leaves automatically cast a refreshing scent that lightened the hearts of the Elves and the Ranger. Aragorn felt for Elrohir's arm and curled his fingers around his tunic sleeve. Elrohir looked down at Aragorn's bloody hand, then up at the sorrowful features of a Man who had aged terribly since he had last been seen by his Ada and brothers.

" How is your sight now, mellon nin?" asked Elrohir, searching Aragorn's eyes. He soaked a cloth in the Athelas water and gently dabbed Aragorn's eyes.

" It is frightful to say that there is none."

" We will have to take you to Ada. He will know what to do." Asking Aragorn to hold the cloth over his right eye, Elrohir took another cloth and soaked it in the water. He pressed it against his left eye. Elladan tied a bandage over the Athelas-soaked cloths.

" We must tend to those wounds on your wrists, then we will have to properly examine you. How long is it since you bathed?"

" A week, perhaps. I smell of Orc blood."

" As soon as I've examined you, we will get you straight home to Ada. Then you can bathe for as long as you wish!" Aragorn gripped tighter to Elrohir's tunic, " What ails you, mellon nin?"

" Arwen! I will not be able to see my sweet Evenstar!" Elrohir caringly held Aragorn's fingers.

" Let Ada do what he does best, then we can determine your sight." Aragorn nodded.

" I am tired, 'Ro. Let us be quick for I need to rest." Aragorn closed his eyes as Elrohir gently rubbed honey into his wounds.

Besides some bruising on his ribs and a wound to his side, Aragorn had no life-threatening injuries. Elladan and Elrohir carefully eased the Ranger to his feet. Elladan gathered the herbs and bowl back into his pack. Elrohir placed Aragorn's hands on his shoulders.

" I need you to keep your hold on me. Rivendell is little more than a few hours away. Be careful not to tread in my heels!" Aragorn let out a stiffened laugh. It took careful steps to ensure that Elrohir did not lose his suede shoes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lord Elrond had taken to the gardens to ease his troubled mind. For days he had been suffering nightmares that his adopted son, Aragorn, would not return from the wilderness any time soon. He folded his hands in the sleeves of his robes and closed his eyes, allowing the pine-scented breeze blow against his face and through his long dark hair. His eyes snapped open at the sound of approaching voices. Elladan and Elrohir strode towards him, their dark hair flowing against the breeze. Behind them, followed Aragorn. Lord Elrond moved forward to greet them.

" Elladan. Elrohir. Where have you been?" His eyes fell upon the blindfolded Man.

" Is that? No. It can't be. Estel?" Aragorn's head snapped up at the sound of the voice.

" Ada? Is that you?"

" Estel, ion-nin! How fares you?" He wrapped his arms around Aragorn in a fatherly fashion. Aragorn buried his face into his father's shoulder and sniffed his hair. Lord Elrond pulled back and looked at him, holding onto his drawn shoulders, " Estel? What happened to your eyes?"

" Ada, I do not know from which direction you speak. I cannot tell you the colour of the sky, nor the colour of the sky before now."

" Why is it he is blindfolded, Elrohir?" Elrohir looked uncertain.

" It binds Athelas-soaked cloths to his eyes." Lord Elrond looked grim. He moved behind Aragorn who frantically whipped his head around to determine where his father had gone, and rested his hands on his shoulders. Lord Elrond took a step, accidentally catching the back of Aragorn's boots. Aragorn hissed in pain.

" I am sorry, ion-nin. Let's get you to your chamber so that I can take a look at your eyes. Now follow exactly as I say: Left foot forward." After a little confusion, Aragorn's and Lord Elrond's steps were in sync with each other.

_Flashback_

Aragorn curled up tight and sobbing quietly. His body shuddered with the cold and terror. His body ached with every beating he received. His chest heaved as he struggled to breathe. The footsteps and laughter had died out, leaving him alone, bound and gagged in the darkness. As his sobs ceased, he opened his eyes to look around to try and figure a way out. And it was then he discovered that it was incredibly dark, yet he could feel the light of dawn spilling onto his back and his eyes stung. It was then that his breathing rate increased…

_End of Flashback_

Lord Elrond gently lay Aragorn on his bed where the Ranger automatically sunk into the pillows. Lord Elrond reached over and began undoing the knot holding the bandage. The bandage fell on the pillow beside Aragorn's head. He carefully picked the Athelas-soaked cloths from his eyes.

" Open your eyes, ion-nin." Aragorn slowly opened his eyes, " How is your sight?"

" I see nothing, Ada!" Aragorn sat up and grabbed at anything he could, " Please do not say that I am blind!!" His hands clasped Lord Elrond's sleeves as he tried to ease the frustrated Ranger back down. Aragorn twisted his face in anguish, " I wish to see my fair lady, Arwen! Ada, I'm scared. I fear I will not see anyone anymore. I do not want to stop being a Ranger!" He buried his face in Lord Elrond's burgundy and gold robes, his body shaking with his wracked sobs. Lord Elrond gently rubbed his back in circles, causing the Ranger to stiffen a little.

" Estel?"

" It is nothing, Ada," replied Aragorn, wiping tears away from his eyes.

" Do not lie to me, Estel. Something troubles you."

" Please, Ada. 'Tis just bruising." Lord Elrond leaned closer to him.

" You are wheezing, ion-nin." Lord Elrond gently pulled back Aragorn's jacket and tunic to reveal black and purple bruising all over his ribs. He delicately ran his fingers down Aragorn's ribs, causing him to squirm in pain.

" Ada, please, stop. It hurts too much."

" I fear your ribs are broken. Elrohir!" He turned to Elrohir, " Fetch me some Marigold salve and some bandages if you will." Elrohir turned and left the room at a light jog, barely audible on the wooden floors. Lord Elrond soaked a cloth in a bowl of warm water and placed it over Aragorn's forehead. Aragorn shivered. Lord Elrond ran the back of his fingers down Aragorn's clammy cheek.

" Be still, ion-nin. You are safe now." Elrohir returned with some Marigold salve and bandages. Elladan moved beside Lord Elrond and took one of Aragorn's bandaged hands into his own. Elrohir carefully laid the items on the bed beside Aragorn's hips and took his other hand, kneeling down so that he was the same height as Elladan who was also crouched. Lord Elrond rubbed some of the salve into Aragorn's ribs, causing him to writhe in agony, clenching his jaw as he tensed beneath the tight grip of the Elves who restrained him. As soon as the Ranger had calmed, Lord Elrond began to gently wrap the bandages around his torso. Aragorn's eyes fell closed.

" I want to see Arwen," mumbled Aragorn as sleep took him.

" You will see her, son." Lord Elrond looked at Elladan and Elrohir. Lord Elrond came to his feet and went to the door, looking back at the sleeping Man and signalling Elladan and Elrohir to follow him. They followed him out and Lord Elrond quietly pulled the door shut a little.

" You don't think he will see again, do you, Ada?" asked Elrohir. Lord Elrond grimly shook his head.

" It looks like he has been blinded by Orc poison. I couldn't say what."

" This will crush him. You know that," replied Elladan, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

" I know, ion-nin. But once a Man has been blinded, there is nothing more can be done for him. Even Elvish medicine cannot work." Elrohir and Elladan looked crestfallen, " I am sorry. I desperately want to do more for him. I want him to be able to see again but I am afraid that it isn't in my power to help him. Not for this."

" It will destroy being part of the Rangers. As much as he loves it here in Rivendell, he does not want to reside here for the rest of his days. You know Estel. He cannot stay here for more than a week before he's disappeared into the wilderness again!" sighed Elrohir. Lord Elrond looked crafty.

" Not entirely, ion-nin. Aragorn may be blind, but do not forget that a blind Man's senses are sharpened. He would not be totally useless."

" You think he can be trained to fight blind with his sword?" asked Elladan.

" Yes. And he would make the perfect tracker." The twin Elves looked at their father and soon they were thinking on the same wavelengths.


	3. Chapter 3

My apologies for the delay! Writer's block is an evil, evil thing. Anyway, hopefully you guys will enjoy what's coming up... Reviews are all welcome!

**Chapter 3**

A hand curled itself around Aragorn's. He slowly opened his eyes, only to see naught but darkness. He ran his thumb down the back of the hand that held his. His chest fell into a spasm as his body shook with a coughing fit, sending bolts of pain shooting through his chest. The same hands gently rubbed his back to ease his coughing. Aragorn painfully reached up to feel the face of the one who has eased his coughing. The skin was warm and soft. Small pointed ears.

" Who is it?" asked Aragorn.

" It is Arwen."

" My Evenstar. I have much longed to be with you again."

" And now you are."

" I fear that I am blind. Will you still love me, even if I can't see you?"

" Of course. It is not the eyes that I love, but the Man behind them."

" But the Man you knew died with his sight." Arwen turned her face away as tears forced themselves from her eyes. Aragorn gently stroked her cheek, " Do not cry." Her tears glistened on his fingertips. He fingered the jewel around his neck. Arwen lowered Aragorn's hand to his lap and came to her feet, " Please don't leave me."

" I have to go now. But I'll be back." She softly stroked his cheek before quietly leaving the room. Aragorn remained sat up, blind eyes staring wildly into nowhere, completely disbelieving of those past few moments. Another coughing fit wracked his body, followed by sobs of pain. A cup pressed against his lips and he swallowed without question as the sleeping draught sent him into slumber.

_Flashback_

The shrill laughter rang throughout his ears, daring never to leave. Every wound and bruise on his body ached and burned. His head felt like an arrow had just been shot into his temple. His muscles were stiff and cramped. A boot. A sharp crack. He wondered why at all he bothered to leave home. But the same question fought its way to the front of his mind through his thoughts of agony and home- _how did the Orcs know where to find me? _It was simply a question he alone could not answer. He only knew of one person who had any knowledge of where he was going. And then he had answered his own question, but continued to doubt himself. Another boot. Another snap. Aragorn tried to hold in his screams of pain. He gasped as best he could through the gag before allowing the darkness to engulf him.

" Grishnakh! This one is no fun anymore! He's out cold!"

" Well, then you're going to have to stop beating him, won't you?"

" I can't wait to see his face when he finds out who betrayed him." The Orc grinned, its yellow teeth dripping with saliva. Even in his unconsciousness, Aragorn shivered as the Orcs pulled his gag away and tipped some of their draught into his mouth, then pushing the cloth back into his mouth.

_End of Flashback_

Gentle hands held him to the bed as he thrashed. His legs kicked out, often lifting him from the bed. Each time he moved, flashes of pain shot through his body. Lord Elrond tried to force some tea into the Ranger's mouth, but Aragorn only spat it back out, the liquid dribbling down his stubbly chin. Lord Elrond quietly spoke some Elvish words to calm his adopted son.

" I will not accept your poison, Orc!" screamed Aragorn.

" Estel, hush, ion-nin. It's is your Ada. I am no Orc. Please, be still, Estel."

" Enough of your treachery! How do I know you're not an Orc? All Orcs lie!" Tears stung Lord Elrond's eyes.

" Estel! Please, son. Drink the tea."

" I am doomed. I have lost my passions in life- the wilderness and the one I love." Lord Elrond curled his arms protectively around Aragorn and pulled him numbingly close.

" Speak not of evil, ion-nin. Consider your curse a gift." Aragorn pulled away, his eyes looking anywhere but at his father's face.

" A gift? How is blindness a gift?"

" Do you not see? You may not have your eyes, but sniff the air and tell me what you smell." Aragorn sniffed at the air streaming through the open window. The sweet scent of orchards tickled his nostrils.

" I smell orchards, Ada. Sweet smelling oranges."

" Those orchards you smell are but a day's ride away. Tell me. What do you hear?" Aragorn bowed his head, his sweat-soaked hair hanging by his face.

" Horses' hooves. Maybe two or three days away." A smile crept across Lord Elrond's face.

" You may not see. But you will never lose the wilderness."

" How? The Rangers do not accept blind Men."

" They will if he can track Orcs." Aragorn sat in silence, feeling the blisters created at the sides of his eyes.

" What blinded me, Ada?" Lord Elrond shifted uncomfortably.

" I fear Orc poison, son." Aragorn nodded, then swung his legs down the side of the bed. Lord Elrond watched him in bewilderment, " Where are you going? You are not fully healed!"

" I care not. I must track the one who betrayed me. Tell me, Ada, have you heard from Legolas recently?"

" I am afraid not. The last we heard from Legolas Greenleaf of the Woodland Realm, was that he had some matters to attend to up North." Aragorn nodded again.

" I would very much like to see- speak to- Legolas again."

" I'm sure you would. But now, you must rest."

" I have rested enough. I will drink that tea, then I would very much like to go outside." Lord Elrond nodded and placed the cup into Aragorn's hand. He guided the cup to the Ranger's lips. Aragorn drank as if he had not had anything to drink in days. Lord Elrond took the cup from him and set it down on the bedside table.

" Pass me my sword and arrows, muindor-nin," said Aragorn. Elrohir passed Anduril to him. Aragorn felt for the leather cord on the scabbard, then for his belt. He tied the scabbard to his belt. Elladan passed him his knife. Aragorn knocked the sheath on his belt at the small of his belt a few times before the knife went in. Elrohir fastened his arrows to the Ranger's back. With one hand on his back, and the other wrapped around his wrist, Lord Elrond helped Aragorn to his feet. Aragorn tore his wrist away from his father.

Having stumbled a few times, causing great concern to Lord Elrond, Aragorn finally stepped out into the blazing sunlight. He sniffed slowly and deeply at the air around him, then breathed out as slowly as he breathed in, realising the pain that still throbbed in his ribs. He subconsciously gripped his ribs. Lord Elrond rested a hand on his shoulder. Aragorn continued to walk, following the smell of hay that grew closer and closer. It was almost as if his feet were taking him towards the stables. Elrohir hurried ahead to try to stop his brother but Elladan held him back. Aragorn ran his weathered fingertips across each door in the stable, the wood splintering his skin.

" Estel! It is not safe!" cried Elrohir.

" You must not misjudge Estel. He may be stubborn, but us Elves did not teach him the ways of horses for the good of our health," smiled Lord Elrond with a twinkle as he lay a hand on Elrohir's shoulder, " Watch." Elrohir looked on in concern as Aragorn stopped.

" Brego?" The chestnut horse on his left gently nuzzled his hand. Aragorn felt for the latch on the door and flicked it up so that the door swung open. It caught Aragorn in the already bruised leg, making him stiffen a little in pain. The horse nuzzled him again, sensing his pain. Aragorn felt for Brego's nose until he felt the velvety touch brush his palm. Aragorn whispered some words in Elvish into Brego's ear. Brego lowered himself to the ground. Aragorn followed him down until he was on his knees, then climbed onto Brego's back. Aragorn shifted so that he was comfortable, then Brego came to his feet again. Elrohir's mouth fell open in surprise. Lord Elrond nodded to Elladan. Elladan quietly drew his knife and tiptoed up to Aragorn. As quickly as he tried to attack the Ranger with a grin on his face, Aragorn had already drawn his sword and blocked the attack.

" You Elves may be light on your feet, but to a blind Man, you are as bad as Dwarves for drawing your weapons." A cheeky grin crept across Aragorn's face.

" Do you even know where you are going, Estel?" asked Elrohir.

" North. I must find Legolas."

" Then you do not ride alone. How will you know which direction to go?" Elrohir took up his pack.

" Gandalf taught me one thing: If in doubt, follow your nose." Elrohir smiled. He unbolted the door to the stunning white horse next to Brego and led it out by its reins. Elladan did not want to be left out, so he led out his white horse. The Elves clambered up onto their horses. Lord Elrond looked up at them in amusement.

" Stay safe, my sons. And do not let Estel out of your sight." Elrohir and Elladan nodded. He tapped Aragorn on the leg. Aragorn leant down, " Be careful, ion-nin." Aragorn nodded. Lord Elrond gave Brego a slap on the hind leg, causing the horse to gallop out of the stables. Elrohir and Elladan watched with their mouths open, then shot after him, the sounds of hooves gradually dying away in the distance. Lord Elrond sighed. He didn't want Aragorn to leave again. He knew that the stubborn Ranger should be in bed recovering. But once his mind was set, Aragorn never looked back on his decision. But Lord Elrond's heart was becoming heavier. Not because of Aragorn's new disability, but his mind was now on Legolas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The sky overhead had darkened. A clap of thunder sounded close by. Aragorn turned his face away from the noise. A flash of lightning cracked the blackened sky, closely followed by a rumble of thunder. Rain fell, starting slowly but quickly falling heavily and rapidly, soaking the three companions through to the skin. Aragorn clutched his cloak tight around himself as he shivered. The cold of the rain stung his facial wounds. The cold caused one of the blisters beside his left eye to rupture, blood mingling with pus oozing from the wound and down his cheek. Aragorn gave a quiet groan. Another rumble of thunder made him cover his ears with his hands. Elrohir looked over his shoulder, then turned his horse.

" Estel? What is it?"

" The thunder. It hurts my ears."

" You are wounded. We need to clean it before infection gets it. We must find shelter."

" There's a cave over there, muindor-nin," said Elladan as he pointed through some trees to a cave opening. They rode through the trees, the branches catching their bitterly cold faces. Aragorn held on tight to the reins, his knuckles turning white.

They came to the cave opening and climbed down from their horses, their feet landing in a muddy puddle and splashing mud up their legs. They led their horses inside the cave. Elladan went back out to gather some wood. He returned with the driest pieces he could find and laid them on the floor in a pile. He rubbed some sticks together and began lighting a fire. Elrohir sat down and took his pack from his shoulder. He opened it out and began rummaging for his Marigold salve. Elladan sat back on his heels, proud that he had lit the fire. Aragorn sat down and shuffled closer to where the heat radiated from. Elrohir crawled amongst the sodden leaves to Aragorn and knelt beside him. He took some of the salve onto his fingers and reached forward to rub it into the wound. Aragorn flinched.

" Fear not, muindor-nin. It's Elrohir. I only want to put some salve onto that wound." He gently began to rub it into Aragorn's wounds. Elladan placed a bowl of water over the fire to heat. Elrohir screwed the lid back on the salve and tucked it back into his bag.

" I need to rest."

" We have been trying to tell you that all day!" laughed Elladan. Aragorn painfully lay down where he sat and tucked his hands under his cheek. He closed his eyes and soon sleep caught up with him. Elrohir stared at the Man for a moment before crawling over to Elladan, " Perhaps one of us should keep watch tonight."

" I will. Bless you, 'Dan, you looked weary. Sleep." Elladan lay back and his eyes glazed over immediately. Elrohir sighed and looked back at Aragorn. _I sincerely hope that you aren't wasting your energy, muindor-nin. Legolas could be anywhere in the North. Valar watches over you._

_Flashback_

An Orc pressed a knife against Aragorn's throat, allowing blood to dribble down the Ranger's neck. Aragorn had managed to help himself to his knees, but his body shuddered involuntarily. The new wound in his side raged with agony from the Morgul poison. The Orc pulled the gag out of his mouth.

" Does that hurt, Ranger?" Aragorn feebly nodded, " Good. Well never think that for one minute that Aragorn, son of Arathorn, will escape and try to defeat Sauron."

" H-How did y-you kn-know?"

" Perhaps you should not be so trusting."

" Wha-?" The Orc stepped to one side, allowing another to take his place. A pair of bright blue eyes stared out from the shadow under a hood.

" He's right, Aragorn. You are little too trusting." Aragorn's heart leapt into his throat. He knew that voice anywhere. The Orc untied the cloth from around Aragorn's neck and retied it between the Man's teeth. Aragorn was too weak to struggle, but let out a moan instead.

" Get him on the horse and move out!" Another Orc lifted Aragorn to his feet and threw him over his shoulder like a potato sack. Aragorn grunted in pain. He didn't know how long he had been over the Orc's shoulder, but it certainly made him wonder when it would end. An agonising crushing sensation on his chest told him that he had finally stopped. The velvety hair against his bruised neck and face told him that he was slung over the back of a horse. An Orc hit him hard in the base of the skull with the end of its knife handle. Aragorn's head swam before darkness engulfed him once again…

_End of Flashback_

Elrohir took a knee to the mouth as he fought to pin his thrashing brother to the ground. Aragorn let out a piercing scream that sent chilling shivers straight up Elrohir's spine. Tears streamed down the sides of Aragorn's face into his hair. His fingers curled into fists. The stitches in his side popped open, causing blood to cascade over his skin and soak his shirt. Aragorn stole his hands away from Elrohir and turned onto his side, the stones on the ground digging into his already bruised ribs. He sobbed, his shoulders jerking with each wracked breath he inhaled. Elrohir gently rubbed Aragorn's arm.

" Estel?"

" Leave me, 'Ro."

" No. You've reopened the wound on your side and I must treat it." Aragorn remained silent. Elrohir turned to Elladan who was staring at them in terror. Judging from the expression on his twin's face, Elladan put another bowl of water over the fire. Elrohir dug through his pack and pulled out two Athelas leaves. He placed them in Aragorn's hands.

" Would you crush them for me?" Aragorn crushed them and breathed on them. Elrohir accepted them back and cast them into the water. A sweet smell filled cave, lightening the hearts of the dwellers. Elrohir took some mushy Athelas leaves and packed them into the wound. Aragorn tensed, " I'm sorry, muindor-nin." Elrohir took some bandages from his pack and began binding Aragorn's side with them. Elrohir sat back on his heels.

" They taught you the way of silence, didn't they?"

" I don't care what they did to me. I just want to find the one that betrayed me."

" And what would you do then? You do not condone killing."

" I would make them watch me sleep, to see the damage that they have done to my mind. Physical wounds heal, mental ones don't. Just like blinding someone."

" My heart aches for you, mellon-nin." Aragorn remained motionless, staring at the stone wall before him. Elrohir shuffled over to Elladan, " I don't know what to do anymore." Elladan shook his head.

Aragorn made sure that his brother's were both asleep before he used the rocks of the wall to drag himself to his feet. He clutched the wound in his side. He bent down and felt around the floor for any branches. One came into his grasp and he felt its full length to make sure it was long enough. He used it to come to his feet again, then used the tip of it to feel for any obstructions.

" Brego?" he whispered. The Horse gently nudged him. He mumbled some Elvish to Brego and the horse lowered so that the Ranger could climb onto him. Brego straightened and Aragorn gave him a gentle tap with his foot. Taking care to make no noise, they shot off out of the cave, leaving the twin Elves sleeping.


	5. Chapter 5

My deepest apologies that it took so long to finish. Writer's block is truly evil. But I'm coming to a close now anyway :)

I hope you enjoy it :)

**Chapter 5**

Aragorn had no clue where he was going. His nose led him closer to a river that he knew well simply by its fishy scent. Gollum had insisted on stopping there on his capture. _Perhaps Gollum told them? _Aragorn shook away his thoughts. Gollum wouldn't even make it past the Orcs to tell them. He couldn't work out who else may have betrayed him, but his mind kept wandering back to one name: Legolas. However he knew that Legolas would not betray him, not ever. Brego had slowed to a walk. Aragorn was tired again, but he knew that he could not sleep. He had no healing herbs, nor would he know what herb he held in his hands. If he went to sleep, there would be no one to calm him after his nightmares.

Hours melted into a day. Aragorn had tried to bathe and redress his own wounds with whatever he had left in his pack but he knew he had made a mess. He felt lonely. Aragorn was sat up straight listening intently to his surroundings. A jumble of voices rang in his ears. He grew closer to the voices, listening harder to what they were saying.

" Well, you're just going to have to find him again then, aren't you?" Grishnakh.

" Yes, sir. Our friend will know where he is."

" Most likely. Ask him then, you filthy maggot!!" The Orc scurried off through the fallen leaves. Aragorn climbed down off Brego and led him closer until the voices were crystal clear.

" So what are your plans for the Ranger when we find him again?"

" I am going to kill the filthy Ranger." Aragorn's body froze in terror. They were plotting to kill him. And they had gotten closer than he had imagined.

_Flashback_

The Orcs had stopped for a rest and something to eat. Aragorn had found his perfect opportunity. He crawled the best he could with bound hands and feet and headed for the direction of the woods. He wondered why they had dared to venture so close to Rivendell. Pulling Anduril a little out of its scabbard, Aragorn severed the ropes around his wrists, then untied the ropes around his ankles. He ripped the cloth from his mouth and tossed it over his shoulder. Feeling his way around, Aragorn came to his feet and drew Anduril. Without hesitation, he ran straight for Rivendell.

_End of Flashback_

Aragorn clenched his jaw to stop himself screaming out. He held his fingers out to feel for a branch. With one hand on the branch, he ran a loop of Brego's reins across his body and up his arm to the branch. He tied the reins there and crept a little closer. He could heard the Orc returning.

" Our friend says he's hiding behind that tree." Aragorn froze to the spot. He had been found. He tried to find some where to run to but his hands grabbed at nothingness. They footsteps grew closer, yet he was unable to escape them. Something hard knocked him face down to the ground, then two Orcs pinned him there. Grishnakh tugged his arms sharply behind his back and secured the Ranger's wrists tightly with rope. Aragorn fought against him but the weight of the Orcs made him useless. Grishnakh bound his ankles. He felt a cloth thrust into his mouth and tied tightly at the back of his head.

" No use fighting anymore, Ranger. We have you. And our friend is dying to see you." They dragged Aragorn to his feet. Grishnakh slung him over his shoulder and started back to camp. He threw Aragorn to the ground, sending him crashing into a pile of leaves. The pain blazed through the Ranger's ribs. Grishnakh kicked him hard in the leg.

--

Elrohir awoke and looked around. Elladan was already preparing some tea. Elrohir's eyes fell upon where Aragorn had been sleeping. He glanced over to where his and Elladan's horses were resting. Elladan looked up at him, with a very concerned expression on his face.

" I have only just awoken myself, so do not yell at me. I don't know what happened, muindor-nin," pleaded Elladan.

" Have no fear. We will pack up our things after tea, then go out for him. Surely he couldn't have gone far."

" I fear something more."

" Like?"

" Orcs. Something tells me Grishnakh has found him again." Elrohir's face paled.

" They will kill him…" Elrohir threw his pack over his shoulder and came to his feet. Elladan threw the water over the fire, putting it out with a hiss. He packed the bowl into his pack. They climbed onto their horses and started off out of the cave.

--

Aragorn's heart palpitated at the sensation of déjà vu that swam in the front of his mind. He knew then that he shouldn't have escaped. Now Grishnakh was out to kill him. He remained still. He could hear one of the Orcs sharpening their blade. He knew that the blade would be smeared in Morgul poison. His wound in his side roared with pain at the thought of being poisoned again. He squirmed at the pain as far as his bonds would allow. Footsteps crunched through the leaves around him. His skin crawled as the Orc neared and drew his knees up to his chest. A cold clammy hand curled itself around his throat and dragged him up onto his feet. He let out raspy gasps through his nose.

" Shagrat! Put him down!" Aragorn felt himself crash to the ground again, the wound in his side reopening and another rib cracking. He groaned as agony flashed through his body. Grishnakh pulled the cloth out of the Ranger's mouth and left it to hang around his neck. He pulled a skin out of his belt and unscrewed the lid. He crouched down and tightly gripped Aragorn's jaw. Aragorn struggled beneath the sodden, stinking hand.

" Be still, Ranger!"

" I will not drink your festering poison!" Grishnakh squeezed harder so that Aragorn's mouth dropped open. He poured the black draught into his mouth. Aragorn spluttered, the draught dribbling down his chin. As painful as it was to move, he wriggled against the Orc. Grishnakh carelessly placed one foot on Aragorn's stomach. Aragorn's head blistered in pain, and soon darkness held him.

--

Elrohir held onto the rough bark of the tree as he peered around it. A trail of horse prints were embedded in a pathway of leaves and mud. Elladan crept up behind him and gently rested a hand on his shoulder.

" Brego was here." Elrohir pointed to the prints in the slushy mud. Elladan pushed forward but Elrohir held out an arm to stop him. Elladan glanced quickly at his brother. Elrohir appeared deep in thought.

" 'Ro?"

" Shh. Listen." It did not require their keen Elvish hearing to make out the jeering voices of Orcs nearby. Elrohir's heart leapt into his throat.

" Muindor-nin… No…" he gasped. Elrohir shuffled a little closer until he could see through a tiny gap between some bushes a group of Orcs sitting around a fire. A black pile lay unmoving beside them. Elladan peered over his brother's shoulder.

" You don't think-?" Elrohir nodded grimly. It had become obvious to the twins that the Orcs had been looking for Aragorn for some time. But they could not for their lives try to work out how they would know where to find him.

--

The cloaked figure stepped out of the brush and straightened his cloak. Grishnakh looked up from the knife he had been sharpening and stared into the deep blue eyes that stared back. The figure held out a delicate white hand. Grishnakh placed the knife into the hand. The figure ran its fingertip across the blade, then handed it back.

" A few more runs with the stone should do it. When will the Ranger wake?"

" An hour or two. Let him be." The figure nodded.

" I wish to have some fun with him alone." Grishnakh grinned.

" As you wish." The figure nodded and sat down at the fire.

--

Aragorn stirred. His head thundered like never before. He had been gagged again. The figure was crouched beside him, his shrouds of cloth gathered around his ankles. Aragorn let out a groan. The figure tugged down his hood to reveal a head of long golden hair. A pair of delicately pointed ears stuck out from under two braids. He had bright blue eyes set into a pale face.

" Awake, mellon-nin." _No! It could not be! Legolas?! _Legolas ran a hand across the back of Aragorn's cheek. Aragorn trembled under the hand. Aragorn pulled his legs closer to his stomach. Legolas gave a stiffened laugh.

" Aragorn. Aragorn. Your precious Ada cannot help you now. No one can. You see, Sauron likes a tough-as-old-boots Ranger like yourself," He pulled Aragorn to his knees and came in close so that their noses were almost meeting, " Especially a Ranger who is the heir to Gondor. A Ranger that holds the sword that cut the Ring from his hand." Legolas pulled away, " I must say, it didn't take much persuading from him to get me to find you. There's no lease of life in Mirkwood. Sauron gave me a power that makes me feel alive." Legolas' eyes flashed with greed, " It is a shock to the system- I know. But now that you're in the hands of the Dark Lord, I suppose you would rather wish yourself dead. Well, let us face it, Aragorn. You are blind. Your nightmares sending you into terrible fits. And now your precious Arwen will not want you because you are no longer to be King of Gondor." Aragorn's body shuddered with silent sobs, " So how about it? I kill you, or the Dark Lord tortures you until you beg for death."

Legolas tugged one of his blades out of the scabbard on his back and pressed it against Aragorn's throat.

" What do you wish, Ranger?" Aragorn mumbled a reply, " What?" The bushes behind Legolas rustled. He turned, his piercing blue eyes searching the bushes. Elladan pushed Elrohir back away from the bushes.

" We cannot just burst in! He knows we are here now," sighed Elladan.

" Well, we'll just have to fight Legolas for him."

" Fight an old friend?"

" He is no longer a friend, but a traitor." Elrohir drew an arrow out of his pack and set it into his bow. He raised it and fired. The arrow tore through the bush and pierced Legolas' shoulder. Legolas gasped in pain and gripped his shoulder. Blood soaked his cloak. Aragorn raised his head a little at the sound of raised voices.

" 'Dan? 'Ro? Is that you?" Elladan ran over to Aragorn and knelt beside him. He gently fumbled about with the knots in the rope that secured Aragorn's wrists and ankles.

" It is I, Elladan, muindor-nin." Elrohir squared up face to face with Legolas.

" You are a traitor, Legolas Greenleaf. We offer you our hospitality in which you took advantage of. We have treated you like a brother, as has Estel. And now you blind him, torture him. All because you are greedy. We do not know you anymore." Before Legolas could pull out an arrow, Elrohir had already set one in his bow. Legolas stared at the point of the arrow aimed at his chest. Elrohir's fingers trembled on the arrow. A pair of hands closed around his and let go of the arrow. Legolas let out a desperate gasp before crumpling into a heap. The weight on Elrohir's back grew heavier and the breathing slowed.

" Estel? Is that you?" But he received no answer. Taking one arm around their shoulders, Elladan and Elrohir led Aragorn back to the horses.


	6. Chapter 6

My apologies for the delay... This story has been really tough to complete!

**Chapter 6**

Elladan pushed open the doors to the House of Elrond. Elrohir followed with the unconscious Aragorn gathered in his arms. Elrond, who had been pacing the halls for days with worry, lifted his robes up a little and jogged lightly down the marble stairs. His mouth opened a little in shock as his brown eyes fell upon Aragorn's unconscious form. He placed a hand over Aragorn's clammy forehead.

" What happened to him, ion-nin?" asked Lord Elrond.

" I do not know, Ada. We thought he had gone to sleep. So we slept also. When I awoke, Elladan was already awake, but Estel had gone. We found him bound and ill." Elrond observed the black liquid that had become sticky on Aragorn's chin.

" They have poisoned him. Who had him?"

" Well, Orcs. Grishnakh and Shagrat amongst them. But there was another. He was not an Orc. I'm sorry, Ada. I killed him. The other. I feel so guilty, yet I do not."

" Who was it, son? Tell me!"

" Legolas. He had a sword to Estel's throat. I did not know what to do!" Elrond nodded.

" So be it." He gazed at Aragorn, " Let us take him to his room." Elrond took his adopted son from Elrohir and slowly made his way back up the stairs.

Elrond gently lay Aragorn on his bed. Aragorn's head lolled over to his left. Elrond took one hand into his, and lay his other hand on his forehead. He leaned in close and whispered some Elvish words into his ear. Aragorn shuddered, a tiny groan passing his lips.

" Estel. Hear my voice. Come back to the light." Elrond turned to Elladan and Elrohir, " Go and fetch me some marigold salve, some Athelas, hot water, a needle, thread and some poppies." Elladan and Elrohir nodded, silently leaving the room. Elrond turned back to Aragorn. Aragorn's eyes slowly opened.

" Ada? Is that you?"

" It is." Aragorn's eyes widened with fear and he tried to leap from the bed. Elrond held onto his arms and pushed him back down into the pillows, " Be still, Estel."

" Legolas! He betrayed me! He works for the Dark Lord. He'll try and find me again!"

" Hush, ion-nin. You are safe." Aragorn let go of his arms.

" Arwen will not love me. How can she?"

" Hush. You have been poisoned. You are delusional. Rest easy, son." Aragorn closed his eyes, his chest gently rising and falling. Elrond brushed a strand of sweat-soaked hair away from Aragorn's face.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, I don't know whether to continue this on or not... Please feel free to pass comment.

**Chapter 7**

Elrohir tore through the trees, with Elladan in tow. He had his bow at the ready. Aragorn had vanished again. Aragorn, though still very ill, had still disobeyed orders from his father to stay in his room. Elrohir slowed at the sight of Aragorn stood in a small opening with his bow and arrow ready. The bow trembled in his hands.

" Estel!" cried Elrohir.

" Shh," replied Aragorn.

" What are you doing?"

" I said shh." Aragorn listened intently as Elrohir furiously watched him. A deer sprung from the bushes. Just as the animal did so, Aragorn let go of the arrow. The deer gave a small yelp before falling still.

" Estel?" sighed Elrohir, raising his eyebrows. A smile played on Aragorn's lips.

" You cannot seriously think that for one minute, I was going to stay there? I thought I'd catch supper."

" Estel. You are coming inside for your poppy draught. And then you are going to rest."

" 'Ro. I'm fine."

" No, you are not. You still have the poison in you and you look like the walking dead." Aragorn laughed.

" Did I not before?" Elladan picked up the deer and threw it over his shoulder, while Elrohir took one of Aragorn's wrists, and draped his other arm around Aragorn's waist.

Elrond gently knocked on Aragorn's door sometime later that night. A call of 'come in' answered. Elrond slowly opened the door and his eyes fell upon Aragorn clambering into bed, still dressed in his shirt and trousers. Elrond stepped inside and perched himself on the edge of Aragorn's bed. Aragorn pulled his blankets up to his waist. Elrond placed a hand on Aragorn's leg.

" What is it, Ada?"

" You must know that you cannot leave Rivendell. You need a carer."

" I am not a child."

" I know. But you need a carer. You cannot return to the Rangers."

" You told me that I could. They have accepted me. It's too late."

" If that is your choice, then I have no choice but to send Arwen to the Undying Lands."

" What??" Aragorn sat up quickly, thus causing him great distress. He pressed a hand to his side.

" This is exactly why you cannot return to them."

" I will not embarrass myself by needing a carer! I cannot put the burden onto Arwen!" Elrond came to his feet.

" Fine. But Arwen leaves and I will care for you myself. Arwen will not venture into the wilderness to live like an animal." Aragorn's blind eyes blazed with fury.

" So be it." Elrond straightened.

" Arwen will be here in the morning to say her goodbyes. Sleep. You need it." Elrond quietly left the room and shut the door with a click. Aragorn settled back into his pillows and blinked. A black tear crept down his face and onto the pillow.


End file.
